There is an increasing demand for higher and higher resolution in digital photography, especially in panoramic landscape photography. Digital stitching of images to form a panorama or a mosaic is an effective means to increase the angle of view and/or the resolution of the stitched image. Typically, a series of images are shot from continuous angles at constant intervals and are combined by stitching software to form a picture, whose angle of view is several times to hundreds of times of that of the original image. To achieve perfect stitching, it commonly needs to use a panoramic head which essentially includes three supporting members serially hinged, wherein the first member can rotate around a panning axis horizontally and slide left and right, the second member supports the third member vertically, and the third member can rotate around a tilting axis vertically and slide back and forth. This allows the camera and lens to be precisely set to rotate about the entrance pupil of a lens, eliminating parallax error. However, these basic panoramic heads have the following disadvantages: the rotators have no or coarse indexing. Without indexing when heavier camera and lens, particularly long focal length lens is used, it is easy to droop in the vertical direction, thus increasing difficulties of image stitching and chances of destroying integrity of the whole panoramic image by leaving empty gaps in the image. With coarse indexing, a low limit of focal length and hence resolution of the panoramic image is imposed.